demilovatofandomcom-20200223-history
Future Now Tour
The Future Now Tour was a co-headlining concert tour by American singers Demi Lovato and Nick Jonas. This was Lovato's sixth headlining tour, promoting her studio album Confident (2015); for Jonas, it was his third concert tour, promoting his third studio album Last Year Was Complicated. The tour was launched on June 29, 2016, in Atlanta, Georgia and ended on September 17, 2016, in Inglewood, California. Background On October 26, 2015, Lovato and Jonas announced at the Elvis Duran Show after days of rumors that they would go on tour together. On the same day, they talked about the tour on Good Morning America. It was also announced that the tickets will go on sale on November 7, 2015. The poster for the tour was revealed as well and it has been described as very “Hunger Games tributes representing District 1″. On March 22, 2016, the tour was officially announced as a part of 2016 Honda Civic Tour. Fans have been given the chance to enter the 2016 Honda Civic Tour Sweepstakes for a chance to win one of three grand prizes: a 2016 Honda Civic Sedan automobile customized by Lovato, a Honda Grom motorcycle customized by Jonas, and a trip for two to Los Angeles to see Lovato and Jonas live in concert at The Forum. On April 25, 2016, Lovato and Jonas released a statement via Twitter in which they explained the cancellation of their shows in Charlotte and Raleigh over the HB2 law in North Carolina. billboard.com - Tour date cancellations Opening Acts *Mike Posner (July 6 - September 17) *Rich Homie Quan (June 29) *Migos (June 29) *DJ Marshmello (July 1) NOTE : '''Opening acts for the shows in San Jose (August 18), Portland (August 20) and Seattle (August 21) are yet to be announced. Setlist Click here to view the video gallery. '''Nick Jonas' setlist: #Levels #Champagne Problems #Teacher #Good Thing #The Difference #Bacon #Numb #Chains Demi Lovato's setlist: #Confident #Heart Attack #Neon Lights #For You #Body Say #Fix a Heart #Nightingale #Warrior #Lionheart #Give Your Heart a Break #Stone Cold Nick Jonas' setlist: #Chainsaw #Close (featuring Demi Lovato in selected shows) #Jealous Demi Lovato's setlist: #Skyscraper #Cool for the Summer Special guests and celebrities Special guest performances *Rapper T.I. (June 29, performed "Dope", "Whatever You Like " with Jonas and "Live Your Life" with Lovato). *Singer Andra Day (July 2, performed "Rise Up" along with Jonas and Lovato,honoring the victims of the Orlando nightclub shooting and Christina Grimmie). *Rapper Desiigner (July 8, performed "Panda" with Jonas and Lovato as backup dancers). *Actor and singer Jamie Foxx (July 8, performed his and Kanye West's collaboration "Gold Digger", Ray Charles's "Georgia on My Mind" with Lovato and his very own "Blame It" with Jonas). *Rapper Fat Joe (July 12) Celebrity attendance *Model Hailey Baldwin (July 8) *Rapper Jay Z (July 8) *Singer Kevin Jonas (July 8, July 12) *Football player Antonio Brown (July 8) *Actress Kristen Stewart (July 12) *Rapper Matty B (July 12) *Singer Bea Miller (July 12) *Rapper Remy Ma Tour Dates Cancelled Dates Videos Future Now Tour Demi Lovato - Honda Civic Tour Future Now Announcement with Nick Jonas Demi Lovato - Custom Honda Civic Inspiration Demi Lovato - The Stage with Nick Jonas presented by Honda Civic Tour References